In communication systems, data is often transferred over one or more communication channels between two or more components. These components often include communication transceivers for receiving and transmitting data. Equalization amplifiers are commonly used in communication transceivers to compensate for a frequency dependent loss in the communication channels. For example, these equalization amplifiers, when used in binary serial transceivers, can reduce the inter-symbol interference (“ISI”) caused by high-frequency losses in the communication channels. Unfortunately, existing equalization amplifiers do not always adequately reduce the inter-symbol interference over different corner, temperature and voltage supply conditions. As a result thereof, the communication transceiver that receives the transmitted data may have difficulty accurately recognizing the transmitted data. This can lead to data transmission errors.